Ron and Hermione
by Lauren10
Summary: Hermione goes and stays at The Burrow for the remainder of the summer...what will happen between Ron and she? And what about when school starts?¿? sry, terrible at summaries!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs 2 J.K. Rowling  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting alone in her room, Hermione Granger worked on her homework. Usually her mind was totally absorbed by the assignment at hand, but today was different. She could only think of one thing, Ron Weasley. She didn't understand at all why she could only think of him, because she herself hadn't even realized she had fallen for him.hard. Of course, most people at school already knew that Hermione and Ron fancied each other. Yet, somehow, neither of them had even come to the realization of their own feeling, let alone each other's feelings. Still, Hermione was slowly coming to that realization, especially tonight. She'd written Ron a letter, asking him when they would meet in Diagon Alley, but secretly she hoped that he would ask her to come and stay for part of the summer. She couldn't wait for his reply. It should be coming soon, after all, she'd written him three days ago, and now it was the evening of the fourth day. Summer was already about half over, so Ron should write back quickly if he wanted her to come and stay at all before school starts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tap, tap, tap. It was coming from the window. Hermione looked up, and saw the tiny owl waiting outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pig!" Hermione yelled excitedly. She opened the window and Pig flew in. "Do you have Ron's letter?" She quickly untied the letter and tore it open.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hi! It's Ron. I'm not sure when I want to go to Diagon Alley, but I'm sure we can work something out, especially considering that you can come and stay for the rest of the summer. Ginny wanted you to come very badly, and it seems that Mum wanted it also, because she allowed it. If your parents come and drop you off it'll be fine, but we can come and get you. Dad's gotten another Muggle car thing, so we can pick you up, or we can just get you by floo. Harry should be coming, too. I'm not sure how's he's gonna get here.by the car I suppose. Anyway, I'm acting as though you've already accepted, but in truth I suppose I haven't even asked you yet! So, Hermione, would you like to come and stay for the rest of the summer? If so, send the letter back with Pig, and we'll come and get you this Friday. Let's see, today is Wednesday, yes, Friday will be grand. Please reply soon!  
  
Love,  
  
Ron  
  
"Love?" thought Hermione out loud. She smiled. He'd said love. It probably meant nothing, just a friendly love, but she still couldn't help but smile in wonder. She was definitely going to stay with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Knock, knock, knock. (a/n, why always three times???¿¿¿ Like there, three question marks!! Actually six in all, but three of each kind!!! I never got that!!! And three exclamations!)  
  
  
  
  
  
"That'll be Ron!" yelled Hermione up the stairs to her parents. It was 8:00 a.m. and finally Friday morning. She couldn't believe that the Weasley's had agreed to pick her up this early! She knew she just could've flooed, but this way, she'll be able to sit in the car with Ron for a lot longer!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione said her hasty goodbye's to her parents, and lugged her luggage (a/n, lol, lugged her luggage. Sry, I'll stop being annoying now!) out to the car, where she was greeted by Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi everyone!" she said happily. Everyone said their 'hellos' and 'good to see you's', helped Hermione pack all her stuff away, and piled into the car which had been once again bigger on the inside by the means of magic.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the back sat Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and then Harry. In the front was Mr. Weasley driving, then Fred and then George. They were on their way.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Ron, what have you been up to this summer?" asked Harry a few minutes after their departure from the Grangers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not much. Some quidditch, but really nothing until we picked you up. I trust that you've been up to nothing except for being with your relatives?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You guessed right. Nothing but Dudley and his annoying self, bossy Aunt Petunia, and grumpy old Uncle Vernon."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I assumed as much," said Hermione. "Did you just get picked up before me, Harry?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yup."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Were here," sang Fred and George as they neared the Weasley house.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Already?" asked Hermione, obviously astonished.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just, er, a little magic," said Mr. Weasley, looking fairly uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We won't say a word," said Harry, grinning.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks," muttered Mr. Weasley in gratitude.  
  
  
  
  
  
So this was finally it. They were at the place they'd call home for the remainder of the summer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: I have absolutely no idea y, but my story isn't showing up like it's supposed 2. I indented, but it doesn't show it, I started new paragraphs, but it doesn't show it, and I put some things in italics, and it doesn't show it!!!!! It's really ticking me off. So, it's not that I can't write in the proper format, it's that stupid Microsoft word isn't letting me upload it the right way. or else it's fanfiction.net's fault, I dunno! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Here, Hermione, let me help you," said Ginny, grabbing a few of Hermione's bags from the trunk of the car. Ron had already helped Harry take his stuff to the house, and Hermione supposed that they were unpacking everything.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione replied gratefully.  
  
They made their way to the house, and were greeted immediately by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hermione, dear! I'm so glad you could come!" she said happily, embracing Hermione.  
  
"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Well, it's no trouble at all." "C'mon," urged Ginny, "Let's get you unpacked.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"She's all I think about Harry, honestly," confessed Ron as he pulled a stack of Harry's shirts from his suitcase and stuffed them in a spare drawer.  
  
"Who? Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"No, the magic toenail," he said sarcastically, "yes Hermione!"  
  
"I knew it," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything, he just was laughing slightly.  
  
"Knew what, Harry?!"  
  
"That you liked Hermione! It's very obvious."  
  
"Is it really?" Ron asked sounding a little shocked.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"But she doesn't feel the same about me," he said sadly.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Harry, "have you ever asked her, or told you how you feel towards her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how do you know how she feel about you? I'll bet my bottom dollar that she likes you as well."  
  
"Truly?" asked Ron excitedly.  
  
"Yup. And speaking of Hermione, why not go and see what she and Ginny are up to?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
"Oh, Ginny, what do I do?" asked Hermione, as she and Ginny unpacked her things.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Ron!"  
  
"Ron? What he got to do with anything?"  
  
"I like him Gin, A LOT."  
  
Ginny gasped. But then she smiled.  
  
"You knew all along, didn't you?" Hermione asked, now also smiling.  
  
"Hehe..yea, ok, so I did. I just wanted you and Ron to figure it out for yourselves. I know that he likes you, I mean, he was practically begging Mum to let you come and stay."  
  
"He said that you were the one-"  
  
"He says a lot of things that are just covering up for himself. It's a very bad habit, and I'll have to remember to tell him so."  
  
"Wow, I never knew. Maybe I should..no, no, no, that won't work at all."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked in curiosity.  
  
"I was going to say."  
  
Ron and Harry chose that precise moment to stand outside of Ginny's room. They were about to knock on her partly ajar door, but they stopped to listen for a moment.  
  
".That maybe I should tell Ron how I feel about him."  
  
"You definitely should," agreed Ginny, nodding her head vigorously.  
  
"He'll never know unless you say something. Like I said before, I know that he likes you. I mean, look at how he acted about Viktor Crum. He was furious, and you know that all of that had to be out of jealousy."  
  
"I suppose.."  
  
"Hermione, trust me, I know my own brother. I see the way he looks at you, and I see the way he acts around you. And, believe it or not, it's similar to how you act around him. Even when you're fighting, I can still see it."  
  
"That's it, I've made up my mind; I'm telling Ron how I feel about him tonight."  
  
"You don't have to," said Ron, pushing the door open the rest of the way, revealing Harry and himself. "I already know."  
  
Hermione gasped.this was NOT the way he was supposed to find out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of the story.  
  
a/n: thanx 2 my reviewers so far!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron!" Ginny and Hermione yelled at the same time. Hermione blushed furiously, while Ginny just looked terribly angry.  
  
"Ron," she began, "you have no right-"  
  
"Oh, but you and Hermione have the right to talk about me?" he asked.  
  
"That's different!" she snapped. "It was something good about you.it's not like we were saying anything bad, as I'm sure you heard. And speaking of that, why in the world were you and Harry eavesdropping?"  
  
"Well, we were coming over to see what you were up to, but then I heard you talking about me, and Harry and I just decided to listen."  
  
Hermione was looking very uncomfortable, as Harry quickly noticed.  
  
"Ginny, maybe we should go downstairs.and, uh.leave them alone?" he suggested.  
  
"Oh!" she said. "Of course." And they left, shutting the door quietly behind them, and leaving Ron and Hermione just staring at each other.  
  
"Did you mean it, Hermione?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"That you liked me, and that you were going to tell me tonight?"  
  
"Yes", she said quietly.  
  
"Well," he said smiling and taking her hands in his, "the funny thing is, I was gonna talk to you about the exact same thing later today."  
  
A huge smile spread across Hermione's face. Did he mean what she thought he meant?  
  
"Y-you like m-me?" she stammered. This entire situation was making her awfully nervous, yet happy at the same time.  
  
"Yep," he said, looking down at his feet. Hermione could see him turning red behind his ears.  
  
"Wow," she breathed. "Ron?"  
  
"Yea?" he said, looking back up into her eyes.  
  
"I've actually been wanting to tell you that for awhile now.  
  
Especially last year.you know? With Viktor and all? I wanted to tell you so badly, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."  
  
"Did you go to Krum's house at all this summer?" Ron asked curiously. He'd completely (well, maybe not completely) forgotten about Krum.  
  
"No," she said, and then laughed. "I just realized that I didn't like him the way he wanted me to. He's just a friend, and, honestly, I'm not sure if I'll ever see him again."  
  
"Oh, sorry," although he didn't sound sorry at all. He sounded extremely happy.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Ron. I know you're not really sorry." She laughed again.  
  
"You're right," Ron said, now laughing as well, "I'm not."  
  
And that's when he did it. He took Hermione's face in his hands, bent down, and gently kissed her for the very first time. He was happy to see that she kissed him back.  
  
When they finally did pull away, all either of them could say was, "wow."  
  
"That was my first real kiss," Hermione confessed afterwards, blushing deeply.  
  
"Mine, too," said Ron. He smiled at Hermione, and she smiled back. Even though it was really in the middle of summer, it now felt like jut the beginning.  
  
a/n: sry all these are so short, but I'm very busy with my swim team and stuff. Please review!!!!! 


End file.
